


我在你身上看到[and I see it in you]

by Heline_Zhang



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感情线</p>
            </blockquote>





	我在你身上看到[and I see it in you]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I see it in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878079) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee). 



Hal将他的手心翻转过来，指尖描摹着他手心的掌纹、伤疤和褶皱。一瞬间Bruce好像回到他十岁那年，Alfred带他去嘉年华。看手相的女人闻起来像是天竺薄荷。她用她那长长的、染成紫色的指甲划着他的感情线，告诉Bruce他将囿于想要被爱的渴欲，并且将沉迷于爱。

Bruce看着Hal颈弯里他留下的吻痕，他还能感到Hal的嘴唇和双手在他自己身上留下的印记，在旁人不能看见的地方埋得更深。

多年以来，Bruce一直告诉自己那个老太婆是个骗子，你不能只看一个人的手纹就妄下判断。但是当Hal的手指和他的缠绕在一起时，Bruce想知道他是不是一直以来都错了。


End file.
